


One Anniversary

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. A smile materialized on Hotaru's face as soon as she viewed many sweets on the kitchen table.





	One Anniversary

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

A smile materialized on Hotaru's face as soon as she viewed many sweets on the kitchen table. It was the first anniversary. The anniversary of her new family. Michiru and Haruka with Setsuna. One anniversary to remember. 

Hotaru frowned as soon as Michiru served many vegetables. One anniversary to forget. 

 

THE END


End file.
